The King Of Fighters '94 La historia
by SicoFenix
Summary: Con está historia ficticia quiero dar una pequeña idea de lo que realmente pasa en el torneo de "The King Of fighter", que sepan un poco de los personajes, el porqué de algunas cosas, yo sé que no me sé a lujo de detalle la historia, pero al menos sé lo suficiente como para explicar algo, además investigué a los personajes y sé que les puedo entretener un rato. Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

The King of fighters '94

Por: Marcos Martín López Hernández

Todos los personajes son propiedad de "SNK Playmore" y la finalidad de esta historia es la de entretener a lectores y cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

2:10 pm, Japón.

Kyo Kusanagi se empieza a enfadar por que el profesor ya se retardó en la clase de matemáticas y no deja salir a nadie de su salón.

-!Por el amor de Dios¡, déjenos salir ya, su clase terminó hace diez minutos- gritó Kyo al maestro.

-!KYO¡, te quedas castigado y harás limpieza general del salón por tu mal comportamiento- cuando el maestro miro hacia atrás Kyo ya se había ido.

Kyo Kusanagi se estaba alistando para asistir al torneo general de artes marciales que se encontraba a unos diez minutos de su escuela, él tenía que asistir a ese torneo ya que el premio iba a ser una basta cantidad de dinero y los ganadores serían los escogidos para representar a Japón en el torneo "The King Of Fighter 94" sin mencionar que lo iba a ganar haciendo algo que a él le gusta: Peleando.

Unas cuantas peleas más y Kyo sería el ganador, pero no se esperaba esto: su siguiente contrincante era un hombre de 2.04 cm de altura, cuyo cuerpo era algo robusto. El nombre de su contrincante es "Goro Daimon" un luchador especialista en Judo.

Empieza la batalla y Goro Daimon da el primer tiro, trata de atrapar a Kyo como si fuése un animal pequeño, pero Kyo mantiene su distancia y observa para ver el momento preciso y contratacar; Kyo ve el momento y no pierde la oportunidad para hacer una técnica muy propia de su clan: 108 "Shiki Yami Barai"

Goro Daimon no ve salida y no hace nada para poder salir de ese aprieto, ése fuego es muy ardiente... entonces se escucha:

-¡Ghhhoooaaa!- Daimon cae al suelo y se anuncia al ganador

-Kyo Kusanagi gana esta ronda, ahora el siguiente competidor, !Benimaru Nikaido¡-

Goro apenas y puede levantarse y Benimaru, le dice:

-¿Un grandote como tú pierde contra este ponqueto prepuverto?, !vaya¡, yo esperaba más de usted señor judo, jajaja...-

Entonces comienza la siguiente ronda y Kyo se ve en aprietos, ya que Benimaru tiene un estilo de pelea único combina la velocidad con la electricidad y mantiene su distancia. Kyo sufre mucho daño, apenas y puede ver los puños de Benimaru y Kyo piensa:

-Este chico sí es rápido, pero también es muy predecible- pero cuando menos se lo espera, Benimaru hace su mayor técnica:

-"RaikoKen"-

Kyo apenas y pudo esquivar la gran bola de electricidad que sale por la mano de Benimaru, entonces Kyo aprovecha el agotamiento de Benimaru para hacer su mayor técnica de su clan, hasta ahora conocida.

-Jejeje... !Quémate nene, quémate¡, !Shiki Orochinagi¡- Kyo ve como el fuego rodea a Benimaru, pero kyo piensa que está vez sí midió su poder para no lastimarlo como para dejarlo hospitalizado.

-Apenas y puedo hablar, pero ahora entiendo al señor Judo, eres un chaval muy bueno y también un peleador muy poderoso- Benimaru se levantó del ring y lo llevaron al médico para que lo rebisaran.

Kyo iba bajando del ring con una sonrisa en la cara y anciando su premio, también vió a Goro Daimon a lo lejos y levanto el brazo en señal de agradecimiento y Goro le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ha pasado un año desde aquél torneo, en donde Kyo salió invicto y Kyo vuelve a su vida cotidiana. Tiene una gran pereza en cuanto a la escuela se refiere, pero tiene que asistir para que su padre, Saisyu Kusanagi se sienta orgulloso de él y también tiene que lidiar un gran conflicto con su padre: siempre le está diciendo que ellos dos son ,son los últimos de su gran clan, los Kusanagi. A Kyo le tiene sin importancia éso y no toma muy en serio las palabras de su padre, pero a sus 18 años de edad debería de ser más responsable, ya que sigue cursando secundaria...

-!KYOOOO¡, despierta ya, vas a llegar tarde a la clase de artes- le dijo una jovencita de cabello muy corto y castaño

-!Pfff¡, Yuki, tú sabes que yo odio al maestro de artes y él me odia a mí, y si llego temprano lo voy a acostumbrar a éso y no me comviene, jejeje-

Yuki una joven empeñada en ayudar a Kyo a terminar su educación secundaria para que salga adelante, está muy enamorada de Kyo, pero este no se da ni la más mínima idea de éso, lo que a Yuki le molesta, pero apesar de todo Kyo es todo lo que le desagrada a Yuki y aún así ella sigue empeñada en conseguir el amor de Kyo y hará hasta lo imposible; siempre están la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, en la escuela, en las calles y hasta pasan tiempo juntos en la casa de Kyo.

Una de las cosas que más le disgustan a Yuki es que Kyo se ha vuelto muy popular en la secundaria, ya que es una gran luchador en toda la área de Osaka y como tal siempre es perseguido por las chicas de otras escuelas. Cuando van a dar un paseo siempre tienen que andar evitando a las demás chicas de otros colegios para poder estar en paz y tranquilidad.

Kyo se da su tiempo para entrenar, estar con Yuki y nunca se da tiempo para hacer tareas, le aburren.

En una mañana de Domingo, salió a pasear con Yuki, a ella le gustan los deportes en donde se tenga que luchar, asi que decidió ir con Kyo a ver unas peleas de Judo al centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Kyo se impactó con lo que vió: Estaban en el gimnasio de el peleador de Jugo más grande del mundo Goro Daimon y junto a él estaba Benimaru Nikaido.

Ellos voltearon a mirarlo y se alegraron de verlo y lo saludaron y Yuki se sorprendió.

-¿Conoces a estos chicos?- preguntó Yuki a Kyo.

-Sí, ellos estuvieron en el torneo de artes marciales, el cuál gané, jejeje- Dijo Kyo con sarcasmo.

-Vaya, vaya, aquí tenemos al chico luciéndose con su noviecita, ¿que hace una joven tan agraciada como tú, con este punqueto?- Dijo Benimaru con orgullo

-Él... n... no es mi novio, sólo somos amigos...- Dijo Yuki tartamudeando.

Después se presentaron todos y empezaron a platicar en una recámara, lejos de los ruidosos gritos de los demás luchadores. Entonces oyeron un que alguien tocaba la puerta, Goro se levantó a abrir. Kyo y los demás seguían platicando, Benimaru intentaba cortejar a Yuki y esta se daba cuenta de las intenciones de Benimaru, mientras que Kyo miraba perpléjamente, desde las ventanas a los demás luchadores. Goro los llamó, frente a él estaba una mujer blonda, con un traje como de secretaría, de negro y llevaba una carta muy llamativa en la mano izquierda.

-Hola a todos ustedes, mi nombre es Mature y es un gusto conocer a los tres vencedores del torneo de artes marciales del año pasado- Dijo la mujer con grandes reverencias hacia los tres, Goro, Benimaru y Kyo. Después les explicó que la carta que llevaba en la mano era una invitación al torneo "The King Of Fighters 94" y les explicó que tenías que hacer un equipo entre ellos tres para poder participar y representar a su país, Japón.

La mujer de despidió y desapareció entre las sombras de los árboles. Kyo miró con detalle la carta y rápidamente sabía que él sí participaría en aquel torneo, pero le preocupó que Goro Y Benimaru se negaran. Abrió el sobre que tenía un sello con una "R".

Estimados luchadores:

Me complace en darle la noticia, por este medio, de que ustedes tres han sido escogidos para participar en el torneo "The King Of Fighters '94", el cuál tendrá lugar el próximo primero de Agosto del año en curso, se les recuerda que los enfrentamientos serán de tres contra tres y en distintos países del mundo como son: Korea, Japón, U.S.A., Brazil, México, Inglaterra, Italia y China. Los ganadores irán viajando a los encuentros según el país con los viajes todos pagados, incluyendo hospedaje y comidas. Sin más por el momento, me despido, esperando con todo placer su asistencia a dicho torneo

Att: "R".

Kyo les explicó a los demás con detalle lo que decía la carta y Benimaru le dijo que sí participaría en el torneo, pero Goro se notaba dudoso.

-Es que nunca he dejado este gimnasio, aquí he crecido- Pero Kyo usó su astucia para decirle que el premió era una basta cantidad de dinero y que con ello podría hacerle mejorías al gimnasio. Goro pensó un momento y tomo a Kyo del hombro y le dijo que contaba con su apoyo.

Kyo empezó a decirle a Yuki que tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ganar, pero notó a Yuki triste y desanimada

-¿Porqué estás tan triste?, ¿No te agrada la idea de que participaré en el torneo?-Le preguntó a Yuki con una voz muy suave.

-No es éso- Dijo Yuki con la misma tristeza y le explicó que él no iba a estar en Japón y que ella no podrá ir con él.

Kyo dió una sonrisa pícara, con el objetivo de decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien, pero Yuki sabía que nada iba a estar bien porque sabía que Kyo andaria por ahí mirando a otra mujeres y temía que se enamorara de alguna de ellas. Entonces Kyo la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

-Yo sé lo que tú sientes por mí, parece que no, pero yo en realidad estoy feliz cuando estamos juntos, eres linda y caprichosa, pero aún así me empiezo a dar cuenta de que yo quiero estar a tu lado y apesar de que a tí no te agrada lo que a mí me agrada, sigues ahí conmigo y haces cosas y sacrificas tu tiempo para poder estar a mí lado y éso me gusta mucho de tí- Yuki sabía que a Kyo le agradaba escribir poemas, pero nunca se sintió tan enamorada de las palabras que le había dicho Kyo.

-Está bien- Le dijo Yuki a Kyo y se dieron un cálido abrazo.

Benimaru se rió pensando que aquella escena era muy cursi, pero en su interior estaba celoso porque nunca nadie, en todo Japón, se había resistido a gran belleza, pero lo tomó como un juego perdido


	2. Chapter 2

Terry Bogard está arrivando al aeropuerto de Italia para empezar a trabajar modelando ropa interior, ya que está fue su única opción de sobrevivir; se volvió muy popular en todo el mundo, después de haber ganado los torneos antes patrocinados por Geese Howard y Wolfang Krauser, llamados igualmente "The King Of Fighters". Muchas empresas lo solicitan para que modele ropa, zapatos y variedad de artículos ya que tiene un muy buen cuerpo bien trabajado para poder modelar tales artículos. Éso le sentó muy bien, puesto que ya se empezaba a fastidiar de hacer trabajos callejeros, como pintando paredes, y que le pagaran muy poco por ello.

Terry lo que quería era salir ya de aquel aeropuerto por que le molestaba mucho el ruido ensordecedor de los aviones. Salió y tomó un taxi que lo llevó al hotel en el que la empresa que lo contrató le ofreció hospedaje. Terry se sentía como un magnate hombre de negocios, todo en aquella habitación era asombroso y de lujo para él. A él le gustaban los lugares al aire libre y silenciosos, asi que decidió dar una vuelta al parque más cercano que vió desde las ventanas de la habitación.

-Aaahhh... !qué tranquilidad¡- Pensó Terry ya sentado en el pasto y recargando su cabeza en el tronco de un árbol.

Terry se puso a meditar sobre su vida, sobre cómo iba a sobrevivir, ya que esta empresa sólo lo iba a contratar por unos meses y tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente por que se preguntaba a si mismo "¿Qué va a ser de mí?" y no quería volver a esos trabajos callejeros.

Se puso un poco melancólico por que extrañaba ya a sus compañeros y viejos amigos del alma, Joe Higashi, Mai Shiranui y a su hermano Andy Bogard, recordó aquellos momentos divertidos que había pasado con todos ellos.

Al poco tiempo le empezó a dar hambre, pero como no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, tomó su pequeña mochila y se levantó para deambular, pero se detuvo cuando vió un local de videojuegos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió a aquel local, escuchaba muchas voces, pero no entendía lo que decían; después intentó jugar, pero no contaba con dinero, sólo con dólares, los cuales no podía usar en aquel país. Se marchó desanimado y regresó al pasto y se recargó de nuevo en el mismo árbol y veía pasar a la gente, cuando de repente:

-!HEY¡, aquí andas, eh... nos ha costado toda una eternidad encontrarte- Dijo una voz que Terry fácilmente reconoció.

Era su gran compañero y amigo Joe Higashi y junto a él estaba su hermano Andy Bogard.

-!Pero que gran sorpresa¡- Dijo Terry muy emocionado

-¿Sabes?, cuando nos dijeron que estabas en Italia, no lo creíamos, pero entonces busqué a Joe para que buscarte y que él pagara todo, él tiene bastante dinero, ya sabes, ¿no?- Le dijo Andy a Terry

Pero rápidamente Terry los invitó a al hotel en el que se hospedaba. Llegando al hotel, en la puerta de entrada de la habitación, había una mujer vestida de secretaria. Detuvo a los tres y le dió una carta a Terry Bogard, la mujer se presentó como Mature. Después simplemente se fue y le dijo a Terry que ellos ya tienen su propia invitación, les pidió a Joe y A Andy que le explicaran lo del torneo.

Entraron a la habitación y Joe se aventó al sillón, él no se sorprendió tanto como Andy, ya que Joe siempre se daba buenos lujos. Andy se quedó impactado, ya que él estaba simplemente acostumbrado a su simple campo de entrenamiento, pero se ahorraron las palabras y decidieron hablar con Terry.

-La invitación para este torneo de pelea es para representar a este país, pero necesitamos entrar en equipos de tres, ¿qué dices?-

-Saben que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea- Le dijo con una voz de alivio a Andy.

Al día siguiente salió a dar otro paseo al mismo parque y se volvió a sentar y a recargar en el mismo árbol. Y pensó

-"R"... mmm... ¿Quién podrá ser esta vez?- Lo único que sabía era que estaba seguro de que alguien estaba tramando algo y lo que le emocionaba era que iba a pasar otra gran aventura con su amigo Joe y su hermano Andy.

Regresó al hotel y encontró a Joe mirando la T.V. y le preguntó por Andy y Joe le dijo:

-Salió a entrenar, ya sabes como es él-

Terry salió a buscar a Andy y cuando lo encontró platicaron sobre esta nueva aventura, Andy se notaba muy nervioso, pero Terry le dijo que todo iba a salir bien como en los viejos tiempos. Ambos se dieron una fuerte palmada, luego llegó Joe y se unió a aquel pequeño festejo de reencuentro.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bueno jóvenes pupilos, empiecen a desempacar- dijo Takuma Sakazaki a sus dos estudiantes de karate.

Con muecas y quejidos Ryo Sakazaki y Robert Garcia bajaron de la camioneta en donde llevaban lo que iban a necesitar para dar clases del gran estilo único del karate de la familia Sakazaki: Kyokugenryu Karate.

-Me gusta este país para impartir nuestro estilo- Dijo Takuma y se me metió al pequeño local, dejando a Ryo y a Robert solos bajando todas las demás cosas.

Robert se preguntaba porqué debía hacer este tipo de cosas, no sabía de qué le servía desempacar para su entrenamiento, pero Ryo conocía muy bien a su padre, sabía que algunas veces se toma muy en serio su papel de instructor solamente para dejarle los deberes a ellos mismos.

Estaban en México para extender sus dojos que tenían al rededor del mundo y México era una perfecta opción para entrenar a varios y meterlos al camino del bien, éso es lo que piensa Takuma.

Dos sujetos estaban observándolos fijamente desde la esquina de la calle y Ryo ya tenía en mente que aquellos sujetos pretendían algo; uno de ellos se lanzó hacia Ryo y este lo tomo por el brazo y lo aventó hacia el suelo, mientras que el otro sacó una pistola y disparó hacia Robert, pero Robert esquivó las balas y después hizo una de sus técnicas, dió un gran salto y cayo como flecha y salió un gran resplandor de la punta de su pie, dándole una gran y poderosa pata en la cara a aquél sujeto.

Ambos tipo tomaron sus cosas y huyeron acobardados, Robert tomó aire y se empezó a reir orgullosamente y empezó a fanfarronear, éso a Ryo le molesta mucho.

Hay muchas diferencias entre Ryo y Robert. Ryo es un sujeto muy humilde y Robert es muy presuntuoso y todo lo contrario de Ryo, pero a pesar de éso, se llevan muy bien. Los dos tomaron como un pequeño entrenamiento y diversión aquel encuentro con los dos vándalos y después subieron con Takuma, ya que habían terminado de desempacar todo.

Ryo empezó a leer la carta que le había mandado su hermana Yuri Sakazaki desde Japón que decía así:

!Hola hermano¡, bueno, te escribo sólo para decirte que aunque no quieras, sí voy a participar en el torneo "The King Of Fighters", jajaja y peor aún, haré que lo sepa mi padre para que te ponga una tunda, jajaja. con amor Yuri

PD: Dile a Robert que lo odio

PD2: Salúdame a papá

PD3: King te manda besos amorosos... está bien, sólo mentí con lo de King, pero espero que mi padre se enfade mucho contigo, !Adiós¡.

Robert también miró la carta y parecía que le salía fuego de la cara, estaba furioso.

-!No puedes permitir que Yuri participe en el torneo- Le dijo a Ryo enfadado

-Esa niña ya piensa por sí misma, yo no puedo hacer nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión- Respondió Ryo.

-!También están hablando de la invitación al nuevo torneo, yo también tengo esa invitación¡- Dijo Takuma y de inmediato Ryo escondió la carta de Yuri, para que no la pudiera ver su padre, ya que lo regañará sin pensarlo y nunca se lo perdonaría.

-S...s...sí, sí, la carta, claro, jejeje- Dijo Ryo tartamudeando

-Vamos a representar a México, jajaja, amo los !Tacos¡- Dijo Takuma y confirmando la participación de Ryo y Robert.

Takuma y sus dos alumnos iban a estar en el torneo una vez más, pero ya sabían que había una nueva amenaza y no se iban a quedar con las manos cruzadas.

Al día siguiente Takuma hizo la apertura del Dojo en México y multitud de hombres y mujeres esperaban afuera de la puerta para entrar a las clases, pero el espacio era muy reducido, pero aún así inició las clases.


	4. Chapter 4

La noche es lúgubre y tenebrosa y entre los árboles está descendiendo un helicóptero.

-He estado esperando este momento, sé que estás ansioso por la misión, Heidern- Dijo un general de alto rango a el comandante Heidern, el cual estaba muy serio y respondía con una voz recta y dura hacia aquél general.

Heidern ya sabía el propósito de esa nueva misión y no lo daba a notar, pero estaba muy ansioso de empezarla.

-Sé que sabes muy bien la razón de está misión, pero no te la he encargado a tí sólo para que cumplas tu trágica venganza, la pongo en tus manos porque eres el mejor elemento que tenemos y has demostrado que tienes las agallas para cumplir esta misión muy importante-

Heidern agachó la cabeza y siguió escuchando las palabras del general, que le decía que él estaba a cargo de la misión sobre el combate del torneo "The King Of Fighters' 94". Heidern tenía que estar acargo de la seguridad del torneo y aparte participar en aquél torneo, pero éso no le preocupaba.

El general le dió el sobre con la invitación para el torneo, Heidern abrió el sobre y sólo observó quien la enviaba: "R"

-"R"... Rugal...-Dijo Heidern con un resentimiento muy feroz

Con el simple hecho de ver aquella insignia de la letra en la carta, Heidern recordaba el trágico incidente que sucedió hace 8 años, en el que murieron sus más preciados tesoros, su esposa y su hija, sin mencionar que también fue la pérdida de su ojo derecho.

Heidern se despidió del general poniendo la mano derecha en la frente y salió, pero tocaron la puerta y entraron dos hombres muy fornidos

-Lamento la tardanza- Dijo uno de ellos

Aquellos hombres eran Ralf Jones y Clark Still del escuadrón Ikari Warriors, los cuales Heidern llamó para entrar al torneo junto con ellos.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y salieron al bosque, era de noche y Heidern empezó a hablar:

-Los he llamado aquí para que cumplan con la misión que me han encomendado, se trata de un torneo de peleas llamado "The King Of fighters" y ustedes son mis mejores elementos- después Heidern siguió su camino y dejando solos a Ralf y a Clark

-¿No notaste algo extraño en el comandante?- Preguntó Ralf a Clark

Luego ambos empezaron a especularse sobre la seriedad del comandante. Ralf le comentó a Clark que ya se imaginaba el porqué de la seriedad del comandante y le explicó que la persona que está organizando el torneo asesinó a todo su escuadrón, a su hija y a su esposa.

Ambos sabían que esta vez no iba a ser una misión cualquiera, así que lo pensaron muy seriamente, pero ellos dos estaban muy decididos a apoyar a Heidern, ya que él había hecho mucho por ambos.

A la mañana siguiente, siendo las 5:17 am, Ralf y Clark estaban entrenando, cuando de pronto notaron que Heidern los observaba

-Gracias por su apoyo- Dijo Heidern

Ralf miró a Clark, preguntándose, ¿por qué estará de ese modo el Comandante Heidern?. Después Heidern les dijo en voz alta:

-!Firmes¡- Y a continuación les hizo un saludo de comandante a soldado, dió la vuelta y siguió su camino


	5. Chapter 5

El escenario está totalmente lleno, es la cantante Athena Asamiya, que está cantando un remake de su primer álbum de estudio

- La bola Psycho deja escapar una luz y brilla en la figura de Athena... -

La gran ovación se escucha, todo el escenario es una multitud que anhela a Athena. El concierto llega a su fin y la gran ídola se despide mandando besos con la palma de sus manos. Al día siguiente mira la T.V. y observa que todos los programas de espectáculos hablan de ella. Athena se siente muy conmovida; entonces decide dar un paseo en las calles de China con un disfraz, gorra y unos lentes oscuros.

Ve detalladamente a un anciano acompañado de un jovencito; el anciano parece estar dormido y muy ebrio; el joven parece molesto con el anciano, pero de pronto un sujeto muy alto y gordo empieza a molestarlos, alza su mano para darle un buen puñetazo a el jovencito y de inmediato Athena entra en acción, un fuerte resplandor sale de sus mano y...

-!PYCHO BALL¡-Dijo Athena en voz alta y salió una bola de energía color rojiza.

El sujeto gordo salió disparado con aquel poder y el jovencito quedo paralizado con Athena.

-¿Están bien?, mucho gusto me llamo Athena Asamiya-

-Aaahhh... eeehhh... y... yo soy Sie Kensou y él es mi maestro Chin Gentsai-

Kensou le dió las gracias a Athena, pero Kensou le explicó que aquel sujeto gordo no era problema para él e hizo una demostración de sus fuerzas tirando un poste de luz con su cabeza y después de éso, Kensou quedó muy mareado y salió mucha gente molesta por que se había apagado la luz de todo un vecindario; así que Kensou tomó a Chin y le gritó a Athena que corrieran.

Llevaban horas caminando y Athena le preguntó a Kensou hacia dónde se dirigían, a lo que le respondió que iban a unas montañas.

-!QUÉ¡- Athena se quedó impactada y le preguntó para qué iban a allá.

-Ahí vivimos- Dijo Kensou sonriendo amablemente.

Athena no dijo nada al respecto, pero pensó que ellos eran muy humildes al vivir en las montañas, así que decidió acompañarlos.

Al llegar a las montañas Athena miró con mucha atención que aquellas montañas eran más que una simple hogar, observó que había muchas cosas para entrenar, incluso vió un gran hueco en una de las paredes. Athena no sabía qué decir.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?- dijo Kensou muy ancioso de escuchar la voz de Athena.

-Sí, gracias, jejeje- Contestó Athena mirando, aún, muy perpleja el lugar.

Entonces el anciano Chin despertó, dió un bostezo y se rascó el trasero. Miró a Athena de reojo y siguió su camino, unos segundos después regresó hacia Kensou y le gritó.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace una mujer aquí?!-

-Relájese maestro, ella me ayudó a traerlo aquí, además parece ser que ella también tiene... pues... ya sabe, P-O-D-E-R-E-S-

Chin habla hacia Kensou y le preguntó.

-¿Entonces aquellas fuerza que sentí cuando estaba dormido, no era tuya Kensou, era de esta jovencita?

Kensou respondió que sí. Chin le explicó a Athena que él está entrenando a Kensou para que pueda aprender a controlar sus poderes "Psíquicos" y le preguntó a Athena que si ella gustaba, puede entrenar junto con Kensou cuando ella quiera. De inmediato Athena respondió que sí.

2 AÑOS DEsPUÉS...

Chin mira el buzón de corre, que por lo común siempre está vació, ya que nadie le mandaba carta debido a que él vive en las montañas, miró la carta que estaba ahí y la empezó a leer. Miró a Athena y a Kensou entrenando y pensó.

-Creo que ha llegado una perfecta oportunidad para poner a prueba sus entrenamiento-

Llamó a ambos y les explicó lo del torneo.

-(Creo que ahora sí... jejeje, esto va a ser perfecto para demostrarle a Athena de lo que soy capaz...)- Pensó Kensou

-(Kensou, no seas torpe, yo puedo leer tu mente como un libro abierto y además este torneo es sólo como otro entrenamiento)-

Dijo Athena en los pensamiento de Kensou.

Y entonces el maestro cayó dormido en el suelo, Kensou empezó a comer bolas de arróz y Athena simplemente sonrió amablemente hacia sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri Sakazaki está observando tristemente a su hermano Ryo Sakazaki como empaca sus cosas para ir de viaje a México con su padre Takuma Sakazaki.

-Por favor, déjame participar contigo, sé que me he vuelto más fuerte-

-He dicho que no, Yuri entiende, es muy peligroso para tí- Dijo Ryo con una dureza en su voz.

Yuri no podía creer lo que su propio hermano le estaba diciendo, después subió a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Escuchó como salía su hermano por la puerta principal. Yuri empezó a maldecir a su hermano Ryo, luego se puso a meditar, por que ella tenía que entrar a ese torneo, pero no sabía cómo, por que para poder participar necesitaba a dos integrante más. Pensó por varias horas, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió una idea.

MIENTRAS TANTO...

-Estoy lista Andy, ya podemos irnos- Dijo Mai Shiranui

-Yo... pues no sé cómo explicarte esto, pero Mai yo me voy a Italia a buscar a Terry junto con Joe para participar los tres en el torneo- Dijo Andy Bogard con mucha seriedad y frialdad a Mai.

-P...p... pero yo... Andy, tú no puedes- Dijo Mai conteniéndose el llanto.

Después Mai le mintió a Andy diciendo que iba a entrenar, que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien. Se fue a su recámara para poder llorar, tomó el oso de felpa que le había regalado Andy el día de su cumpleaños y lo abrazó fuertemente. Se preguntaba por qué Andy había sido tan cruel con ella.

Sonó el teléfono, pero Mai no tenía ganas de contestar, pero insistió mucho el sonido del aparato, que decidió contestar.

-¿Bueno?...- Dijo Mai

-Hola Mai, soy yo, Yuri, jejeje ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?, oye rápidamente, necesito de tu ayuda-

Mai le dijo que no estaba de humor, pero Yuri le explicó lo que le había hecho su hermano Ryo. Mai se empezó a interesar más, ya que la entendió por que Andy le había hecho casi lo mismo.

Yuri le dijo que se veían en el parque principal y que ahí le explicaba todo lo demás.

Se encontraron en el parque y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, comentaron un poco de sus vidas y después Yuri le explicó con lujo de detalle lo que le había hecho Ryo y luego Mai le explicó lo que le había hecho Andy.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Tu amado Andy te hizo éso?- Dijo Yuri perpleja.

Yuri le comentó sobre el torneo y Mai aceptó, pero aún había un problema, ambas necesitaban a otro miembro.

Mai pensó en alguien, pero le dijo a Yuri que posiblemente no le iba a parecer la idea. Se trataba de King, quien alguna vez trabajó para el hombre que secuestró a Yuri en una ocasión, cuyo nombre era Mr. Big Yuri le dijo a Mai que no había ningún problema, que ya sabía el porqué de la ayuda de King hacia Mr. Big le ayudaba por que él tenía a su hermano Jan y si ella no colaboraba Mr. Big él dñaria a su hermanito. Yuri y King ya eran amigas, pero también ya hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían, pero Mai sabía que King se encontraba en Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allá?- Dijo Yuri con desánimos.

Pusieron manos a la obra, a Mai se le daba mucho la cocina, así que le propuso a Yuri vender pastelillos. Ya teniendo el puesto, no se vendian mucho los pastelillos, entonces Yuri le propuso otra idea a Mai.

Las dos se pusieron bikinis para vender los pastelillos y una multitud de gente se acercó a comprar, se acabaron los pastelillos, pero la gente sólo quería verlas a ellas dos. Después empezaron a bailar para entretener a la multiud de hombres desesperados por verlas bailar.

Al día siguiente consiguieron el dinero suficiente para poder viajar a Inglaterra. Mai se pusó en contacto con King, pero King no contestaba su teléfono, pero Mai sabía el lugar en donde estaba king, pero antes de viajar a Inglaterra Mai le dijo a Yuri:

-Les vamos a demostrar a esos hombres malvados de Ryo y Andy que nosotras también tenemos lo nuestro y que lucharemos y los derrotaremos, ¿lista Yuri?-

y las dos tomaron el avión hacia Inglaterra para encontrarse con King y así poder participar en el torneo The King Of Fighters.


	7. Chapter 7

Heady D! está sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando la T.V. están pasando un documental de los grandes deportistas que hasta la fecha, han hecho historia. Cuando de pronto aparece en ese documental Lucky Glauber, siendo el mejor basquetbolista de U.S.A y también aparece su amigo Brian Battler, siendo el mejor futbolista. Heavy D! estaba un poco desconectado de las peleas callejeras, puesto que él ha sido el mejor y más respetado por todo el barrio de la zona.

Tiene en su poder una invitación para el torneo "The King Of fighters", pero no sabe si en realidad quiere participar, puesto que no tiene con quién entrar. Pensó en sus amigos, Lucky y Brian, pero él sabía que no tenían tiempo, ya que estaban ocupados en torneos y cosas por el estilo.

Empezó a acariciar a su pequeño gato "Booh" y le preguntó

-¿Tú qué opinas Booh?-

el gato sólo lo miró y le languetio con su lengua en la cara.

Fue a la chancha de basketball en donde sabía que encontraría a Lucky.

Lucky estaba en pleno partido, anotó una canasta y terminnó el partido y se dirigió hacia Heavy D!.

-!Eyyy¡, qué onda, ¿qué te trae a estos rumbos?...-

Heavy D! lo invitó a tomar unos tragos a su pequeño departamentó.

Ya estando en el departamento le comentó lo del torneo y temeroso de que le dijera que no, le explicó que el premio sería una gran cantidad de dinero.

-No soy tonto Heavy, sé que sólo lo dices para que participe contigo, pero aún así tú has hecho mucho por mí, así que te la debo, participaré- Dijo Lucky con entusiasmo.

Después ambos, encendieron la T.V. y estab el partido de Brian, quien estaba en las finales.

-ÉL será el tercer participante par el torneo, jejeje, no hace falta preguntarle si quiere entrar con nosotros, sé que lo hará y si no, pues lo obligaremos, es muy tonto para pensar por súi mismo, jajaja-

Dijo Lucky con sarcasmo y alzaron las cervezas para brindar.


	8. Chapter 8

-Tengo que ir, pero les prometo que no demoraré mucho-

Fueron las palabras de Kim Kaphwan a sus dos pequeños hijos, Kim Dong Hwan y Kim Jae Hoon.

Kim caminaba por la oscura noche sobre el gran bosque de Korea, se dirigía hacia la donde tienen a las personas presas de la región. Kim siendo un duro y estricto maestro de Taekwondo, teniendo relación con los policías de Korea y teniendo muy en alto el nombre de la justicia en su mente y alma, está dispuesto a darle la oportunidad a un hombre de la cárcel para salir a cambio de aprender Taekwondo y servir a la comunidad haciendo obras caritativas y luchar sólo y únicamente en el nombre de la justicia.

Era un camino muy largo para llegar hasta la ciudad, se detuvo a descansar por un momento, pero escuchó un ruido de un árbol, pero no lo tomó muy en serio, después empezó a recordar sus viejas batallas en los torneos anteriores de The King Of Fighters, cuando fue derrotado por Terry Bogard y demás batallas; de pronto, miró una pequeña sombra que caía desde aquél árbol que hacía ruidos, se dirigía hacia él.

Kim usó una técnica de escape y esquivó a esa pequeña sombra.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo Kim a un hombre de muy baja estatura y con unas garras muy afiladas en ambas manos.

-!Jajaja¡, no te escaparás de mí, cortaré tu delgada piel, ya no tienes salida- Dijo el hombrecillo.

-Dime tu nombre criminal- Dijo Kim

El hombrecillo no dijo nada y se lanzó con sus garras hacia Kim de nuevo. Kim lo tomó de la cabeza y fácilmente lo derribó de un golpe, le hizo una llave de lucha y lo presionó para que le dijera su nombre. El nombre de aquél hombrecillo era Choi Bounge y Kim no iba a permitir que Choi se escapara, así que aprovechó para llevarlo a la cárcel de Korea, ya que se dirigía hacia allá, pero le propuso un trato a Choi.

Kim llegó solo a la cárcel, dejó esperando a Choi afuera. Kim entró a hablar con el policía y preguntó por el hombre que tuviera oportunidad de salir bajo fianza, a lo que el policía lo llevó por un camino hacia unas rejas en donde estaba un hombre muy alto y bastante gordo.

-!Tienes visitas¡- Dijo el policía a aquél hombre.

-Su nombre es Chang Koehan, robó a un banco y a un puesto de comida-

-Muy bien, me parece perfecto- pensó Kim.

Kim explicó a Chang el mismo trato que le había dicho a Choi, el cual consistía en que Kim le daba la oportunidad de salir de la cárcel, simpre y cuando ayudara a la comunidad y que use su fuerza para la justicia. Chang lo miró y le respondió que sí, pero no se veía muy satisfecho, después salieron de la celda, el policía le dió a Chang una gran bola de acero con unas cadenas al rededor.

-¿Pero qué rayos es éso?- Preguntó Kim a Chang

-Es mi vida, con esa bola he conseguido mucho dinero, comida y es la mejor arma que he tenido-

Kim, Choi y Chang se dirigían hacia el Dojo de Kim, caminaban de nuevo por el oscuro bosque, Chang ya había escuchado de Choi, ya que ambos eran ladrones y se conocían por uno o dos robos en los que ambos estaban involucrados. Kim les aseguró que les iba a cambiar la vida, que su entrenamiento iba a ser muy duro y que ya no tenían marcha atrás. Chang y Choi se miraron mutuamente y sólo empezaron a burlarse de Kim y entre los dos atacaron a Kim, pero él los derrotó fácilmente y les dijo que no lo volvieran a intentar, por que ya pertenecían a la justicia.

Al día siguiente Kim los levantó muy temprano y los puso a entrenar, teniendo en mente la invitación de The King Of Fighters para aquellos dos bandidos.


	9. Chapter 9

La secretaria, quien envió las invitaciones, llamó a todos los participantes y mandó los boletos para viajar a China, ya que ahí sería el primer encuentro.

Los primeros en tener la primera batalla sería el equipo de China, formado por Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou y Chin Gentsai; que se enfrentarían a Mai Shiranui, Yuri Sakazaki y King.

Kyo Kusanagi observaba la lista de participantes, ya estando en el avión, junto con Benimaru Nikaido.

-Vaya, participará ese tipo de la familia García, jajaja, será divertido tener un encuentro con ese payaso- Dijo Benimaru, refiriéndose a Robert García. Benimaru y Robert son las familias más reconocidas en todo Japón, ya que ambas son las más millonarias de toda la zona y además Robert ha participado ya en los torneos de The King Of Fighters, pero Benimaru es también popular, ya que ha participado en grandes torneos de pelea, los cuales ha ganado con mucha facilidad, pero esta era su primera vez en un torneo de The King Of Fighters y también era la primera vez que participaba en un torneo en equipo.

Mientras tanto...

Terry estaba ansioso por enfrentarse a Ryo Sakazaki, uno de los ganadores del torneo, pero Terry también ha ganado algunos cuantos y había escuchado que Ryo es un contrincante de cuidado, ya que se enfrentó a Mr. Big y lo derrotó junto con su compañero Robert García.

-!QUÉ¡, no puede ser- gritó Andy bogard, quien parecía muy preocupado cuando miró la lista de participantes del torneo. Observó que Mai Shiranui participaría en el torneo.

-Jajaja, tu princesa sí que está loca por tí... jajaja, ¿qué le harás si te toca pelear con ella?, jajaja, seguramente lo primero que hará será darte miles de besos, jajaja...- Dijo Joe Higashi, mofándose de la preocupación de Andy.

-Ella es de armas tomar, sí es fuerte y tú lo sabes Joe, ella casi te derrota en un torneo, ¿lo olvidas?- Dijo Terry a Joe.

!No es rival para mí¡, ja, mejor apresúrense por que llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto.- Dijo Joe

Y en México...

-Aaahhh, déjame comer una última orden de tacos al pastor, es que están irresistibles, debo comerlos, en China no existen los tacos- Dijo Takuma Sakazaki a su hijo Ryo, quien estaba muy molesto por el comportamiento de su padre y sin embargo, tenía que lidiar con el presuntuoso de Robert.

-Mira estamos en los periódicos, en la primera plana, ja, no era de esperarse, soy muy famoso en donde sea, jajaja... jajaja- Dijo Robert con mucho orgullo.

Será para mí un honor poder enfrentarme con Terry Bogard, he escuchado de él, y sé que dará una buena batalla- Dijo Ryo.

-Pfff, ese tal "Lobo solitario" no es más que basura humana, no creo que sea rival para mí, además es un callejero, ¿qué puede hacer un tipo de la calle junto con un tipo de pelos parados que sólo ha ganado torneos de Muay Thai- Dijo Robert sentado desde su automóvil último modelo.

-!ROBERT¡, no te voy a permitir que hables así de las personas, ¿no te ha servido el Kyokuenryu?, una de la principales reglas del Karate Kyokugenryu es respetar al oponente nunca subestimarlo, ¿entendiste?- Dijo Takuma a Robert.

Depués Takuma y Ryo subieron al carro de Robert y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Y en China...

-!Aaahhh¡, estar en China me trae viejos recuerdos, jejeje; estuve entrenando un tiempo aquí, aaahhh- Dijo Mai, ya habiendo llegado a China y abriendo las maletas en un pequeño hotel.

-De verdad no lo puedo creer, ya estamos aquí, y de verdad seremos peleadoras independientes en un torneo, de verad no lo puedo creer, !PODER FEMENINO¡- Dijo Yuri con gran entusiasmo e imaginándose con un trofeo y siendo alabada por una multitud.

-Deja de decir tonterias Yuri- dijo King, aventándole un calcetín en la cara a Yuri.

-Estamos aquí, así que debemos entrenar- Dijo king.

-Pfff, King, en verdad estamos en China y esta es mi primera vez en un país distinto, así que mejor me voy a disfrutar de este país- dijo Yuri a King, intentando convencerla.

Mai se puso de acuerdo con Yuri, además Mai ya conocía esos alrededores. King dió un suspiro de cansancio y optó por salir a dar un paseo con Yuri y Mai.

-Maestro, no puede hacernos esto otra vez y menos un día antes de la pelea- Dijo Athena con desánimo e intentando despertar al maestro Chin; quien estaba dormido ya que había tomado bastante alcohol dos días antes de la pelea.

-Je, esteee... Athena, déjalo, no te preocupes mucho por el maestro, él sabe bien lo que hace, aun que no lo paresca, jejeje- Le dijo Kensou a Athena.

Después ambos tomaron sus mochilas y empezaron a entrenar durante dos horas y luego Athena se sentía muy preocupada por la pelea de mañana, ya que no estaba segura de sí misma, pero Kensou aprovechó para pasar tiempo con ella y darle animos.

Se oscureció, cayó la noche y Kensou se levantó de su cama para ir a platicar con el oso panda mascota "Baitang".

¿Tú qué crees que pase en la batalla Baitang?, de verdad no quiero lucirme en frente de Athena, pero tampoco me dejaré derrotar por unas mujeres, jejeje ¿tú me entiendes, no Baitang?...

El oso panda sólo se dió la vuelta y se acomodó en un rincón para acostarse a dormir. Kensou mirón hacía el cielo y se imaginó el rostro de Athena en la luna, que estaba muy luminosa y dió gracias a que había encontrado una familia con Chin, Baitang y sobre todo, con Athena.


	10. Chapter 10

El sol estaba reluciente, era el día del primer enfrentamiento del torneo entre el equipo de China contra el equipo de Inglaterra.

-No puedo esperar a ver a toda esa multitud gritando mi nombre, ¿cómo será el estadio, habrá mucha ha gente?, !me muero de curiosidad¡- Dijo Mai, ya despertada, mientras Yuri y King seguían durmiendo.

-Escuchen con atención, quiero que den todo lo mejor de ustedes, no se frustren si llegan a ser derrotados, será su primer enfrentamiento y sólo quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase, estaré con ustedes; de los errores se puede aprender mucho- Dijo Chin a sus discípulos, Athena y Kensou los cuales estaban muy nerviosos por la batalla.

Mai se desanimó cuando miró el estadio en donde sería la pelea; sólo había como unos 60 espectadores, el ring era el patio de entrenamiento de una casa común de China, había tierra, piedras y árboles, poco favorable y estético según los gustos de Mai y Yuri.

-Deben de estar bromeando, ¿a esto le llaman gran torneo?... pfff- Dijo Mai a sus compañeras de equipo.

En la entrada estaba la mujer que había entregado las invitaciones, con un traje muy elegante, negro y muy reluciente, y empezó a dar un discurso:

-Me complace anunciar el primer enfrentamiento y la apertura del torneo The King Of Fighters' 94, muy buenas tardes, en el nombre del anfitrión de este torneo Rugal Bernstein, quiero darle la bienvenida al equipo de China y al equipo de Inglaterra, quienes serán nuestros primeros luchadores. También quisiera recordar que por primera vez el torneo The King Of Fighters se hace internacional, ya que anteriormente sólo se hacía en la ciudad de South Town y fue patrocinado por Geese Howard y también por su medio hermano Wolfgang Krauser. Lamentablemente todos aquí hubiesen querido más espectadores, pero debo decirles que este torneo se está haciendo sobre la ley, ya que lamentablemente en la mayoría de los países está prohibido que participen menores de edad y si la policía llegase a enterarse de éso, este torneo terminaría; por lo cual nosotros no nos hacemos responsables de cualquier accidente y/o cualquier tipo de muerte. En fin, en otras palabras le debo decir que no cualquiera entra en este tipo de torneos, se enviaron 8 invitaciones a distintos peleadores que representan a un país, como son: Japón, Korea, China, Inglaterra, México, U.S.A., Brazil e Italia. Aquí tengo una lista de a quienes se les envió una invitación y el motivo por el cual se le fue enviada-:

Kyo Kusanagi: Ganador del torneo "Zen Nihon Ishu Kakutogi Taika" (Campeonato de Todo Japones de Artes Marciales).

Kim Kaphwan: Maestro mundial de Taekowndo.

Chin Gentsai: Último maestro del estilo de pelea Zui Quan (Boxeo borracho).

King: Única mujer con más reconocimientos mundiales en el estilo Muay Thai.

Takuma Sakazaki: Creador del estilo único de pelea Kyokugenryu.

Heavy D!: Campeón internacional de Boxeo americano.

Heidern: Creador de técnicas de asesinato únicas usadas en misiones militares.

Terry Bogard: Campeón consecutivo de torneos K.O.F. anteriores.

-Muy bien, les explicaré las reglas, jejeje, la verdad es... no hay reglas, podrán hacer y ejecutar cualquier tipo de técnica, todo se vale, así que sobrevivan y tengan cuidado, sen muy precavidos. Quiero agradecer al maestro Chin Gentsai por ofrecernos este escenario de pelea, el cual es un muy bonito patio de entrenamiento, les recuerdo que según donde sean los encuentros, podrán ofrecernos, sí es que lo desean, el escenario que ustedes gusten y pues bueno, les deseo suerte y que gane el mejor. !Que empiece la pelea The King Of fighters¡.-

Kensou comió un último pan al vapor y se levantó del asiento. Mai le mandó besos a Yuri y a King.

-¡¿P...pe... pero qué es esto?!, señorita, usted debería usar un poco más de ropa, ¿qué hará si se le llegase a caer la poca ropa que lleva puesta?- Dijo Kensou a Mai.

-¿De verdad voy a tener que pelear con niñito como este?, pfff, no te sientas nervioso al tenerme justo enfrente de tí, mi belleza a veces distrae, sé lo más serio que puedas nene, jejeje.- respondió Mai a Kensou.

Kenou tomó su posición de pelea y le dijo a Mai.

-Jajaja, si crees que me vas a seducir, estás muy mal, por que yo no tengo ojos para otras mujeres, ya he sido flechado por una mujer muchísimo más bella que usted y daré lo mejor de mí en este encuentro.-

-Ok, entonces dejémonos de palabrerías y empecemos esta batalla.- Dijo Mai con entusiasmo.

Mai sacó un abanico de sus pechos y lo lanzó hacia Kensou, mientras rápidamente se acercaba hacia Kensou.

Kensou recibió el abanico con un puñetazo e hizo que el abanico volara por los aires, pero Mai ya estaba enfrente de él y en seguida Mai lo agarró con sus piernas de su cuello y lo aventó al suelo. Kensou se levantó, teniendo en mente poner sus propias manos en el abdomen de Mai, pero con energía en ambas manos, pero Mai ya no estaba en donde Kensou pensaba que ella estaba; Kensou, estando de rodillas, miró por todos los lados, pero había rastro de Mai, cuando de repente escuchó el sonido de un abanico abriéndose.

-Por aquí nene.- Dijo Mai, desde la espalda de Kensou.

Kensou se quitó dando volteretas hacia atrás para poder esquivar la envestida de Mai.

-Me sorprende la velocidad de esta mujer, tengo que ser más cuidadoso- Pensó Kensou.

Ambos se dirigieron corriendo hacia el centro del ring y salió una gran ventisca de aire de la gran confrontación del golpe que dieron las muñecas de las manos de ambos.

-Para ser un jovencito tierno, eres un rival digno, creo que te subestimé-

-Gracias por el alago, pero no creas que me distraerás con tu forma de hablar tan seductora-

-Lamento decirte que a mí me gustan los hombres maduros que saben lo que quieren, como mi Andy y la verdad no me fijo en prepubertos como tú-

-Yo también estoy enamorado de mi Athena, ya que ella no tiene que estar usando diminuta ropa para llamar la atención de toda China-

-Insolente, yo quería darte más tiempo en el ring, pero por tu impertinencia, acabaré contigo lo antes posible, niño tonto-

El abanico que tenía Mai en su mano derecha empezó a envolverse de fuego, ambos seguían con las muñecas juntas, así que Kensou se aparto rápidamente y Mai apreovechó para elevarse y aventar el abanico hacia Kensou y volver a desaparecer para embestirlo nuevamente.

-Lo siento, pero no volveré a caer en lo mismo señorita- escuchó Mai en sus pensamientos.

-¿Pero... qué rayos está pasando, por qué escucho la voz de ese niño en mi mente?- Habló Mai en voz fuerte y se distrajo, mientras Kensou tomó por la espalda a Mai para luego aventarla hacia arriba y luego Kensou hizo una técnica.

-¡RYUURENGA!- Dijo Kensou elevándose hacia Mai dándole un codazo, luego un rodillazo y por último una patada.

-Mai está en problemas, ¿lo vez Yuri?, les dije que tenían que entrenar, en vez de andar comprando y visitando lugares, fue una pérdida de tiempo- Dijo King angustiada a Yuri.

-¡Cielos!, los Karaokes en China no son muy famosos, pfff, tendré que conformarme con escuchar música China- Respondió Yuri leyendo una revista de espectáculos a King.

-!Yuri¡, deja de leer éso y pon atención a la pelea de Mai-

-Tranquila, Mai ya ha participado en otros torneos, ella ya sabe lo que hace, jejeje, no te preocupes- Dijo Yuri con una tranquilidad exuberante.


	11. Chapter 11

Y desde el otro lado del ring...

Athena no lo podía creer, estaba totalmente desconcertada, ya que ella siempre estaba acostumbrada a ver a Kensou como un niñito, no podía ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban al ver a Kensou pelear, notaba a Kensou bastante diferente, hasta parecía que no lo reconocía.

-¿Kensou?... vaya, es un estuche de monerías, nunca imagine que tuviera semejante fuerza tan poderosa, !MUY BIEN KENSOU DA LO MEJOR DE TÍ¡- Pensó Athena.

-¿Te sorprende verlo así, verdad Athena?- Dijo Chin.

-Realmente sí sensei, Kensou no es lo que aparenta-

Mientras tanto en la pelea...

-!HISSATSU SHINOBIBACHI¡- Gritó Mai y se aventó hacia Kensou dándole una tacleada con su codo en el abdomen a Kensou.

-Esto debe terminar ya, no dejaré que me pongas en ridículo ante el público, niñito.-

Kensou apenas y podía levantarse, aquella tacleada lo dejo casi sin aliento, pero no podía rendirse ante los ojos de Athena.

-Tiene razón señorita, esto debe acabar ya- Dijo Kensou con una furia y seriedad que se le notaba a simple vista.

-¡MUSASABI NO MAI!- Dijo Mai agachándose para poder elevarse y atacar nuevamente a Kensou

-No dejaré que gane esta pelea tan fácil señorita, !RYUUGAKUSAI! Kensou, envuelto ya en polvo y muy mal herido hizo media marometa hacia el suelo para luego contratacar a Mai.

Mai estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia Kensou, mientras que este último se elevó dando giros boca abajo, con los pies hacia ariba, pero Mai rápidamente cambió de dirección

-!No puede ser¡- Dijo Kensou en aprietos.

Mai tocó el suelo por unos segundos y luego en seguida se elevó hacia Kensou, el cual no podía hacer nada contra el ataque de Mai. Mai lo tomó en el aire y lo dirigió hacia el suelo, mientras ella estaba encima de Kensou.

-!AAAHHH¡- Gritó Kensou con una furía que no podía controlar y después cayó rendido.

-Parece que tenemos una ganadora- Dijo la amable rubia que estaba como réferi en la batalla.

-Se... equivocan... esto no ha... acabado- Dijo Kensou levantándose del suelo.

-Este niño es muy persistente- Pensó Mai.

Kensou se puso en firmes y juntó sus manos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, Sensei, Kensou hará el "CHOKYUUDAN", necesita más fuerza para lograrlo, si lo hace así sólo se lastimará él mismo, !KENSOU, DETENTE, NO LO HAGAS¡- Gritó Athena muy preocupada.

De las manos de Kensou empezaba a salir un resplandor azul que se envolvía por pequeños rayos eléctricos el cual se hacia cada vez más grande. Mientras que Mai envolvía todo su cuerpo en fuego.

-!CHOKYUUDAN¡-

-¡CHO HISSATSU SHINOBIBACHI!

De Kensou se desprendía una bola de energía psíquica que iba directamente a Mai, la cual se dirigía corriendo hacia tal bola de energía, con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas para luego aventarse y poder atravesar aquella bola de energía.

Mai tenía mucha confianza en sí misma y supo de inmediato que ella podría atravesar aquel poder, y entonces sucedió:

Mai hizo nuevamente su tacleada, en esta vez envuelta en llamas para atravesar aquel poder... la bola de energía de Kensou de deshizo por Mai y Kensou ya sin fuerzas no podía moverse y recibió todo el impacto del poder de Mai.

-Esta batalla estuvo muy entretenida, ahora sí, al parecer Kensou no se puede levantar, la ganadora de este encuentro es Mai Shiranui- Dijo la blonda réferi, dando por terminada aquella pelea.

Athena y Kensou fueron rápidamente a ayudar a Kensou, mientras que Mai, King y Yuri festejaban.

-Pobre Kensou, déjame ayudarte- Dijo Athena a Kensou el cual le respondió.

-Qué mal, no pude ganar, lo lamento Athena, perdóname-

-Tranquilo Kensou, no hables guarda tus fuerzas, no hay de qué preocuparse, todo saldrá bien, ahora cierra los ojos; te llevaremos a un médico- Respondió Athena angustiada por su compañero Kensou.

-Ire a ayudar a aquel jovencito, no estás tan herida Mai, te dejaré con Yuri- Dijo King.

King ayudó a Kensou a llevarlo con el médico, mientras Mai y Yuri platicaban de la pelea, pero Mai estaba bastante cansada y apenas y podía estar en pie, así que Yuri la llevó a una cama y la recostó.

Athena, Chin y King estaban con el médico.

-Ustedes deben irse, Athena tú eres la próxima en pelear, yo me haré cargo de Kensou.- Dijo Chin

-Está bien sensei, tiene razón, debo irme, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, ¿cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó Athena a King

-Mi nombre es King, y no debes agradecerme no fue nada- Respondió King y ambas se dirigieron al ring.

King tomó dirección hacia sus compañeras, mientras que Athena ya estaba lista para la siguiente pelea.

-Yuri tú eres la siguiente, ve, !ánimo¡- decía King a Yuri tratando de darle ánimos a Yuri.

-No te confíes Yuri, son oponentes muy fuertes- dijo Mai desde la cama.

Yuri se dirigía hacia el campo y cuando vió a Athena, no podía creerlo.

-!Tú eres Athena Asamiya, la cantante¡- Dijo Yuri muy sorprendida.

-Shhh... baja la voz, te van a escuchar y no quiero que me reconozcan, se armaría un alboroto- Dijo Athena.

Después ambas se saludaron de mano y...


	12. Chapter 12

-Al fin, ya llegamos, mi trasero casi no aguanta estar sentado tanto tiempo- Decía con cansancio Kyo.

-¿Y tienes que decirlo en voz alta y en frente de toda la gente? - Replicaba Benimaru.

El equipo de Japón ya estaba en el aeropuerto de China y se dirigieron a donde sería la sede del primer encuentro entre el equipo de China contra el equipo de Inglaterra, pero ya sabían que iban retrasados, llegaron rápidamente a hospedarse en un pequeño hotel y rápidamente buscaron la dirección del torneo.

-!Fiuuu¡, parece que no llegamos tan tarde, creo que apenas empezará la segunda pelea, vamos bien- Decía Kyo muy despreocupado.

-Ooohhh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí, quién es esa dama de cabello castaño?, es hermosa, claro, sería más hermosa si no estuviera mal herida en esa cama- Dijo Benimaru refiriéndose a Mai, quien seguía recostada y durmiendo en reposo.

-Ella es Mai Shiranui, ha participado en torneos anteriores de K.O.F. y fue una de las primeras mujeres en poder participar en este tipo de torneos, en fin, dicen que da mucho de qué hablar- Le respondió Daimon a Benimaru.

Al torneo también llegaron el equipo de Italia (Terry, Andy y Joe) y el equipo de México (Ryo, Takuma y Robert)

-No puede ser, Yuri va a pelear, no lo voy a permitir- Pensaba Ryo al ver a su pequeña hermana en el ring de pelea.

-Relájate tigre, ella ya no es una pequeña, ya es una señorita, se sabe cuidar sola.- Dijo Robert a Ryo.

-Cállate Robert, tú sólo dices éso por que... tú estás... enamo... !Sólo cállate¡- Decía Ryo en un tono muy enojado.

-Da gracias a que Takuma no está aquí, jajaja, por que él mismo te mataría si se entera de que dejaste participar a Yuri, jajaja- Dijo Robert

-!Yo no la dejé participar, ella sigue siendo la misma niña caprichosa de siempre¡- Dijo Ryo.

-Pues éso no es lo que va a pensar tu papá... digo, el "Maestro", jajaja-... Dijo Robert.

El equipo Italiano estaba sentado esperando ver la siguiente pelea, pero Terry sólo estaba comiendo lo que ofrecían de comer mientras empezaba la pelea.

-Ese de ahí es el famoso "Tigre" y ese otro de allá es el "Dragón" ellos dos practican el "Kyokugenryu", este torneo será muy entretenido.- Dijo Andy a Joe

-!ÑA¡, yo les ganaré muy fácil, jajaja, no son rivales para el famoso... !QUÉ¡, no puede ser... ella... ella es King.- Dijo Joe con una cara de nervios.

-¿La conoces?... aaahhh, en verdad Joe, siempre estás metido en problemas con las mujeres, pero no quiero sonar presumido, aprende a mí, yo no tengo problemas con las mujeres, soy u hombre serio, con mucha prioridad en el entrenamiento duro.- Dijo Andy

-¿De verdad?, entonces supongo que te meterás en problemas si no vas a ayudar a tu chica, que está mal herida en esa cama de allá- Decía Joe

-¿Mi chica?, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Dijo Andy.

-¡De Mai!, mira, está allá- Gritó Joe y ambos fueron a ver cómo estaba Mai.

-Mai... ooohhh por dios, está muy mal, le dije que no debía participar... !Soy un estúpido¡- Decía Andy casi llorando, mientras se acostaba en el abdomen de Mai.

-Descuida Andy, sólo son unos pequeños rasguños, estoy bien- Dijo Mai feliz de ver a Andy preocupado por ella.

-Gracias al cielo estás bien, yo... fui un estúpido, perdóname Mai- Suplicaba Andy.

-La verdad no hay de qué preocuparse, estoy bien, de verdad y no tengo que perdonar nada, relájate, me pone bien el hecho de que mi Andy esté aquí conmigo- Dijo Mai consolando a Andy.

-Pfff, estos dos ya empezaron, mejor me voy antes de que llege King y me vea, jejeje- Pensó Joe.

Mientras tanto King se dirigía hacia Mai, pero Ryo la vió y quizó saludar a King, ya que entablaron amistad hace ya unos años, pero cuando Ryo se dirigía a King, Ryo escuchó sin querer la plática de Joe y King.

-Al fin te encuentro "Campeón Joe", es un alago verte de nuevo, no he dejado de pensar en tí desde la última vez que nos vimos- Dijo King a Joe con sarcasmo.

-¿Desde la última vez?.- Pensó Ryo escondido desde un pequeño barril.

-Eeehhh... yo... jejeje, sí yo igual, jejeje... ¿aún lo recuerdas?.- Dijo Joe preocupado.

-!Ni cómo olvidarlo¡- Respondió King furiosa.

-No puede ser, entonces King...- Pensó Ryo y rápidamente se imaginó a King y a Joe en un altar casándose y dándose un beso.

-¿Mmm... qué haces allí?- Dijo Terry con la boca llena de comida a Ryo.

-!AH¡, yo estaba, yo estaba amarrándome mis zapatos, jejeje...- Respondió Ryo.

-¿Eeehhh, cuáles zapatos?, yo no veo que tú tengas zapatos.- Dijo Terry.

-En fin, jejeje, ya me tengo que ir- Dijo Ro seriamente a Terry.

-Que sujeto tan raro- Pensó Terry, mientras que se dirigía a ver a sus compañeros de equipo, vió a Joe discutiendo con King y a Andy arrodillado ante Mai, quien seguía en la cama y todos ellos armando un escándalo.

-Creo que esto nunca va a cambiar- Se dijo a sí mismo Terry.

-!Quiero que me devuelvas todo el dinero¡- Gritaba King a Joe.

Terry le preguntó a Joe de qué dinero hablaba King y Joe le explicó todo: Hace varios años en un torneo de Muay Thai, Joe conoció a King, pero nunca se imaginó que ella sería su contrincante final, entonces al pelear con ella y derrotarla se hicieron grandes amigos. Después King le invitó a tomar unos tragos en su bar y Joe aceptó. Al día siguiente Joe llevó a todos sus amigos y el bar de King estaba lleno y Joe le prometió pagarle todo con el dinero del torneo, pero después Joe desapareció y King lo ha buscado desde ese entonces.

-Bueno, yo los dejo, hacen mucho ruido y no me siento agusto, bye.- Dijo Terry a Joe.

Mientras tanto, Ryo se sentía triste, no era un buen día, ya que Takuma su padre, lo regañaría por haber dejado entrar a Yuri al torneo y después encontraba a su querida King con otro hombre, no lo podía creer.

-¿Qué tienes, te pasa algo?- Dijo Robert cuando vió a Ryo llegar.

-No es sólo que... ... no tengo nada- Repondió Ryo casi sin ánimos.

-Mira ya va a empezar la pelea de Yuri, !Vamos Yuri, gana¡- Gritaba Robert a Yuri.

-Sí, ya llegó el tonto de mi hermano, le demostraré que soy mejor que él- Pensó Yuri y luego saludo (fingiendo) a Robert.


End file.
